Stephano
Stephano is a small statue found in Amnesia: The Dark Descent. He is famously known for being Pewdie's guide in the game and in many Amnesia custom stories. Stephano was found by Pewdie on a random shelf during Amnesia Custom Story "Abduction". PewDie chose to take him over a teapot. Not knowing what to call the small statue, he simply named it Stephano. Stephano is a golden statue that is about a foot in height. He speaks with a thick French accent and has a valiant standpoint, usually yelling at Pewdie for being scared, missing an obvious clue, or for being distracted by barrels or trivial things. He is also very sarcastic and wisecracking. Fans often argue as to whether Stephano is a Bad Dragon or a Fantasy Elite; he is most likely the latter, since he wears some sort of Arabic attire, with a light turban and a robe. He also carries a scimitar, a curved sword popular in the Middle East. Of all of Pewdie's friends, Stephano is indeed the most well trusted and Pewdie will immediately take him over anyone. If enemies are lurking, Stephano will warn Pewdie "not to make noises." Often, Pewdie will accidentally bang Stephano into a wall or other object, prompting him to yell: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE NOISE!" Due to being an interactive object, Pewdie must set Stephano down before opening doors or picking up other objects. Pewdie always makes a point of going back and attempting to find him and will do so even when being attacked by monsters, showing that Pewdie treasures his guidance and wisdom. When Pewdie has to enter a door that will initiate a loading screen, he will try to give a heartfelt farewell (if there are no enemies around) but Stephano will pressure him to leave. Due to Stephano being in almost every Amnesia episode, many fan-made Happy Wheels ''levels also feature him, together with Piggeh, Mr. Chair and the Bro. The last time Stephano was seen was in Pewdiepie's 2017 playthrough video of Amnesia. Upon exiting a room, Pewdie was greeted by Stephano in the doorway. Their brief reunion was bittersweet, with Pewdiepie being overjoyed to see him again while Stephano had... mixed feelings about it. He angrily asked Pewdie where he had been all this time, and then exclaimed that "84 years!" had passed within the game since they last met and that he had been stuck in the game the whole time. Stephano followed up by proclaiming that the 2017 version of Pewdiepie was the worst version, and that was the last thing he said before Pewdie collapsed on the ground and entered the nightmare realm. He has a brother (possibly an identical twin) named Gonzales. Stephano is also the name given to the chicken in ''CAN Your Pet. Skills and Abilities A known veteran of many wars in his time, Stephano is an expert hand to hand combat. As well as an expert in edged weapons, he is also the main source of Pewdie's knowledge in the forbidden art of Chopnese. Stephano also has a very strategic mind and is able to assist PewDie in out-thinking enemies before they can take the both of them by surprise. Allegiance Some fans speculate that Stephano may be with the Untrusted Statues. He is a statue, after all, and exhibits some suspicious behavior. This includes lying to Pewdie about the safety of certain hallways, telling him to do things that often nearly get him killed, and in general enjoys pranking him. In Pewdie's playthrough of "I Dream," Stephano gave him a drink to "make him all warm and fuzzy." Pewdie drank it, only to discover that it was actually a sleeping potion, and exclaimed that Stephano had drugged him. In another episode, when Pewdie moved to the next level, the door locked behind him, and he assumed that Stephano barricaded the door. Pewdie also finds him near barrels quite often as well. Stephano has also been known to advise Pewdie not to talk to any of his other friends. In the playthrough of Black Forest Castle, Stephano tells Pewdie not to talk to Mr. Chair because "he is a traitor." Appearances and cameos in other games Cry of Fear Stephano has made two appearances in this game. The first time was in the 19th part of Pewdiepie's playthrough of the official game. In it, Pewdiepie discovered the entrance to a secret room at the top of a ramp. Upon entering the room after many attempts, he discovered a Morphine Syringe lying next to Stephano on a table. Before Pewdie could fully process what was happening, Ruben burst through the wall and started attacking them. Pewdiepie tried to kill Ruben, but Ruben managed to slither away from his reach. Stephano assured Pewdiepie that he could fend for himself, and that Pewdie should go on while he stayed back to fight Ruben. Pewdiepie reluctantly agreed, and they parted ways. Minecraft Stephano returns in Part 29 of Pewdiepie's Minecraft series, MINECRAFT EPIC in 2019. He comes back in a mod called the PewDiePack, which re-textures to many references to Pewdiepie's videos. He got added in the 9.0 version of the resource pack as a Totem of Undying. He also may be affiliated with Water Sheep as either a servant or allied character. Quotes *''"Ellos, Pewdie. I am Stephano."'' * "I used to be a god, but then I was like, 'meh.'" *''"I am Stephano, I know everything."'' *''"You. Are. An idiot, Pewdie... "'' *''"It's Impossiblul!"'' *''"You will never learn the art of Chopnese."'' *''"Where have you been, Pewdie? I looked everywhere for you!"'' *''"Just don't make a noise..."'' *''"Ow! Pewds, I told you not to make a noise!"'' *''"This way Pewdie! Run!"'' *''"Run Pewdie! This way!"'' *''"Jesus Christ, Pewdie, you scream like a fricken girl."'' *''"Pewdie, what are you doing?"'' *''"Pewdie! This is no time for breakdancing!"'' *"Allos Pewdie, I waited for you, where did you go?" *"Ello, Pewdie, I heard you got married." '' '' Category:Allies Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2011 Category:Bro Category:Amnesia: Custom Stories Category:Profile Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Deceased